In three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics, a depth map is an image that includes information relating to a distance of one or more surfaces of an object from a given viewpoint, such as from an observer. Often, multiple cameras are required in order to produce these depth maps. For example, a depth camera, time of flight camera, and a color camera may be used in combination to determine a model of an object. Also, laser camera triangulation is also used to generate depth map.
These known methods of generating a depth map require multiple cameras or a structured light source. There are instances where the use of multiple cameras or a structured light source is not practical or preferred.